


Flying Broomsticks, Magic Potions, but Even True Love Is a Bit of a Stretch

by Spinestalker



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, i am so excited to use that tag!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/pseuds/Spinestalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is under a terrible curse. Riku knows how to cure it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Broomsticks, Magic Potions, but Even True Love Is a Bit of a Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read anything from the HP fandom in a while aside from some re-reads of the books.  
> Also, I'm still American so forgive my Americanisms.

True Love, as defined in _Predicting Love_ by Wendelin Grey, is the emotional bond shared between two souls destined for each other. Arsenius Cresswell in _Magic of Emotions_ had a more practical explanation: an intense feeling of affection that is deeper than just regular intense feelings of affection.  Not that either one of them did Riku a lick of good, seeing as love, while easily defined as a deep, ineffable emotion of attachment and affection, did not properly explain what made True Love ‘more.’

 

Was it, as Grey had described, a path of destiny that could only be fulfilled once a lifetime? Riku would be one of the last people to buy into divination idea of love but it did make him wonder if that was why his mother never remarried after his father’s death. But what about those who divorced or had affairs? Could one go their entire life without experiencing True Love? Could they find it several times? Grey didn’t think so.

 

Cresswell claimed it was more abstract and shifted in varying degrees over time based on arbitrary circumstances. Perhaps Kairi really did experience True Love every time she walked into Honeydukes but could feel the same when she looked at her poster of Tybalt Twiddle only hours later. That didn’t mean someone could cast powerful protection spells while eating dark chocolate but a boy band's fanbase could possibly deflect an Unforgivable if they tried hard enough.

 

Riku personally had a hard time believing that True Love came in the form of candy or a celebrity and as awed as he was over a widow’s devotion he wasn’t so sure it was cut and dry as soul mates. He believed love was more like a scale of 1 to 10. While Twiddle and Honeydukes would he a even 5 for Kairi, her love for her friends and family would be at a 9 or 10. To Riku, True Love would be an 11; raw, overloaded but exceedingly rare. Maybe once in a lifetime but not always and sometimes not ever.

 

“Are you going to actually try and find a way to help or are you just going to stare at the table like it will do the work for you?” Forced out of his train of thought, Riku lifted his gaze to meet Roxas’s scowl, settling into one of his own.

 

“I’m trying to think,” Riku growled, “You should be grateful I’m helping you at all seeing as you’re the one the cursed Sora to start with.”

 

“It was... it was an accident!”

 

“You waved your wand, muttered something stupid about making Sora understand and now....”

 

“I just wanted him to understand how much I like Axel!”

 

“Well, he understands,” Riku muttered, “times ten”

 

Roxas groaned, his head dropped to the table with a thump and Riku couldn’t seem to find it in himself to feel sympathy that Roxas accidentally made his twin brother become madly, desperately, sickeningly in love with his boyfriend. Honestly, Roxas deserved to suffer, if for any other reason than he carelessly cursed his brother into falling in love with someone he otherwise didn’t like.  
  


But Riku was helping because at that very moment Sora was tied up in the Gryffindor common room daydreaming about a Slytherin that was not him and honestly Riku couldn’t have that.

 

“What I should do I tell Madam Hannah or Flitwick. They’d probably figure out how to fix this faster than we, who can’t even get into the restricted section, can.”

 

“No,” Roxas hissed sparing a glance at Madam Pince, “I’d get in trouble again and if I cause Gryffindor to lose any more points they might actually string me up by my ankles.”

 

“You’d deserve it,” Riku snorted before pushing to his feet. “This book references another one. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Maybe when you come back you can actually help this time.”

 

“Maybe I’ll stop helping all together,” he snarked before disappearing into the stacks. He hadn’t been lying when he’d told Roxas he was helping, in fact he had already found the cure to Sora’s spell induced love coma, but it was the primary component that Riku wasn’t sure he understood.

 

The book he was looking for was on the far side deep in the S’s of Theoretical Magics and after a quick scan of the appendix he quickly found the page he was looking for.

 

_True Love is an involuntary state of the purest form of the emotion.  Where as one can chose to love their friends or their pets, one can not chose the object of True Love._

That didn’t bode well.

 

_In it’s metaphysical state it acts as a homing beacon such as when the recipient of an individual's love walks into a room, they become hyper aware of the object of their affection. In 1892, 8 month old Margaret Wipplesnap disappeared from her home by way of spontaneous disapparition. Her mother, overwhelmed with fear, intended to apparate to her husband, but instead found herself appearing in Dartmoor mere feet from her understandably frightened daughter._

 

_Later attempts to replicate the results failed but similar accounts have been reported throughout the centuries, not just from parent to child or sibling to sibling, but from lovers separated by far more than the distance a normal apparition can manage safely. Perhaps these individuals, who already felt a deep sense love, spontaneously overloaded the emotion with fear to use the magic of True Love to hone in on their desire._

“Pssst. Hey, Riku!”

 

Riku lifted his head to find a face inches from his own poking through a gap. He yelped, jumping back, nearly crushing the book pages to his chest. He looked around in fear that Madam Pince might have seen before turning back to Axel.

 

“What are you doing here? You’re not allowed in the library.”

 

“One little accident, I swear..” Axel pulled back and Riku made his way around the shelf.

 

“You set a book on fire. You’re lucky she didn’t set you on fire.”

 

“How was I to know that Pyrowater would set paper on fire?” Axel shifted, looking through the gaps in the shelves. “Is Roxas still.. you know..?”

 

“He stopped adding to the list of ways he wants to kill you but I think that has more to do with running out of ideas.”

 

“Already? I’m disappointed.”

 

“He ran out of parchment three times.”

 

“Oh,” Axel paled. “You know, it’s not like I’m not suffering, too.”

 

“Yeah, sure, you were really suffering with Sora’s tongue down your throat this morning.”

 

“It wasn’t like that, and you know it! He was on me and then...” Axel groaned, leaning against a shelf.

 

Riku rolled his eyes and considered letting his housemate suffer a while longer. He hadn’t been any happier about walking in Sora and Axel making out than Roxas had been, but he understood Axel hadn’t really been at fault.

 

“We found the spell he cast,” Riku explained with a sigh, “you're suffering a transference effect. You don’t feel anything until Sora touches you, in which case you feel for Sora ten times what you feel for Roxas.”

 

“But you found it? Then you know how to fix it?”

 

“Not really. The spell is Roxas’s feelings for you magnified. This isn’t like a love potion where it will wear off.  The only way to break it is to stop the transmission of emotions and to do that you either need vast distance, and I mean across the ocean, or for Roxas to stop feeling anything for you at all. There’s some other ideas but they almost seem like dead end.”

 

“So. What you're saying is Roxas still loves me.”

 

“I get the feeling you didn’t take from what I said what you should have taken.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I get you, Sora’s gotta go to America, but Roxas still loves me!”

 

Riku blinked as his mind went blank at Axel’s disregard for Sora. At that moment he was tied to his bed crying in misery and maybe the only solution was to send him to send him as far away from his family as they could but Axel was just glad because Roxas still loved him.

 

And to that point why was Roxas so concerned about getting points deducted from their house over his brother’s agony?

 

His irritation reached a boiling point and he shoved the book at Axel.

 

“You know what? I think I’m going to tell Madame Pince that you’re in her precious library, then I’m going to find Professor Longbottom and tell him what happened to Sora.”

 

“No wait, I’m sorry, don’t!” Axel grabbed his arm, “I’m sorry, but you gotta get where I’m coming from here.”

 

“I get that you and Roxas only care about yourselves, not Sora, who is the one actually suffering.”

 

“No, no, yeah, you’re right.” Axel said, dropping his hold on Riku to scratch his head. “So you said something about other ideas?”

 

“Maybe. Roxas is looking for other things and I’m trying to figure out this.” Riku took the book back and lifted it. “I haven't really told him because I’m not sure if its a real lead or just some romantic bull.”

 

“Well, what is it? Maybe I can help.”

 

“I don’t know,“ Riku waffled, looking around for Madam Pince’s location and to make sure Roxas was still at the table but relented when he realized chasing a dead lead would be faster with more than one person.

 

“Okay, but don’t tell Roxas because this may be pointless and I’m not sure even if we figure it out it’ll help at all.”

 

Axel nodded, waiting for Riku to continue. Again he floundered, knowing what he was about to say was going to sound a bit to fairy tail, even to wizards.

 

“Theoretically emotional manipulation, such as transference spells or even potions, can be disrupted by the purest form of an honest expression of feelings.”

 

“So, the purest form of an honest expression of something,” Axel repeated, waving his hand in a manor that might have conjured something if he had any idea what Riku was saying. The longer it took the more Riku despaired.

 

“I don’t want to say it out loud.”

 

“I think you’re going to have to because I don’t know any good mind reading spells off hand.”

 

“It’s just not something I can just... say out loud.” He looked around again. It really was a minor miracle Pince hadn’t seen Axel yet and Roxas seemed to still have his head buried in a book.

 

“Do we need to kill someone?” Axel asked stonefaced.

 

“That would be the easier option but no I mean it’s just really ridiculous.”

 

“Can you say it in French?”

 

“No, it would sound worse in French,” Riku explained, “More _romantic_.”

 

“Oh, would you just... Look, if it can help Sora I really think you should grow a pair and just...”

 

“True Love’s Kiss.” Riku blurted out. Axel blinked and tilted his head to the side.

 

“That’s not so bad. Just go kiss him.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just. Go. Kiss. Sora. You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

 

Riku’s eyes went wide and his lungs burned with the sharp breath he held.

 

“Oh come on, you didn’t think no one noticed did you? Everyone noticed. And I mean everyone. I have a suspicion the professors have a betting pool. That's why they keep pairing you two up.”

 

Riku’s covered his burning face with the book, noises kin to a dying duck escaping his throat.

 

“Did Sora know?”

 

“No, but that might have had more to do with Roxas keeping him in the dark,” Axel told him, “but after he started dating me he realized Sora couldn’t be mad at him for seeing me if he was seeing you. So in a way you got the stamp of approval thanks to me.”

 

Riku wasn’t as amused about the thumbs up and exaggerated smile Axel gave him. In fact, he was more tempted to call for Madam Pince than ever.

 

“Aw, come on, don’t look at me like that. All you need to do is go kiss Sora and this will be all over.”

 

“I don’t think you understand. It’s not just a kiss from someone who loves him, but an expression of True Love.”

 

“So, do you don’t really love him?”

 

“Thats..” Riku started but sighed in defeat. Axel wasn’t getting it, and he wasn’t about to stand here and defend his feelings when there was more important things to worry about.

 

“You should get out of here before you get detention. And see if you can find anything on the nature of True Love that isn’t just mumbo jumbo.”

 

Axel nodded and and Riku gathered one last book into his arms to take back to the table. Before he could walk away, however, Axel grabbed his robes.

 

“Will you tell Roxas that-”

 

“No.” Without another look, Riku went back to the table to continue his research.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second part will be added sometime this week assuming my schedule doesn't flip out on me.
> 
> Please review, I would be very happy with your thoughts on this.


End file.
